All That Glitters
|image = File:RDR2-AllThatGlitters-Mission.png| |imagewidth = 300 |start = Southwest of Horseshoe Overlook |end = |giver = Máximo Cristóbal Valdespino |location = |rewards = 2 Gold Bars ($1,000 total) |dialogues = |previous = |next = |image2 = File:RDR2-AllThatGlitters-Map.png |caption2 = Click to enlarge.}} is a Stranger mission featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. The quest becomes available during Chapter 2. Story Máximo Cristóbal Valdespino, a self-proclaimed famous explorer, can be found southwest of Horseshoe Overlook. He has apparently travelled to the country to hunt for treasure but is looking to leave the United States tomorrow. He offers to sell the player a treasure map of the location where Jack Hall Gang's gold is stashed. The map consists of three treasures that can be found in various locations: the first is located in Caliban's Seat, the second in Cotorra Springs, and the third in O’Creagh’s Run. Walkthrough After meeting with Máximo, decline his first offer of $10 for the map for him to lower the price to $5. If you scared him away, robbed or killed him by accident, you can buy his map from any fence in the game. Treasure I Stay in the Horseshoe Overlook area and travel a bit to the north where you meet Máximo. There is a mountain called Caliban's Seat. If you approach the area from north to south and there will be a pathway that will lead you up the mountain. When you reach the top, look for a small camp at the end. Head down to the right from the camp, and snack your way down the cliff side. You'll need to clear a gap so jump across and then vault over the rock wall. There will be a crack in the rock face that contains the first treasure. Treasure II The second treasure can be found in the state of Ambarino, in a small location known as Cotorra Springs. Travel to the area can keep an eye out on the rock-cairns and look for the one with the largest rock at it's top. If you're having trouble finding the prompt to pull the treasure, do a slow loop around the rock until it appears. Treasure III The third and final treasure can be found east of Cotorra Springs in an area known as O'Creagh's Run in Grizzlies East. This area is a large lake with a small island - That's where you'll want to look. Swim to the island's south side and look for a loose rock on the flat rock face. Once you search the spot, you'll be rewarded two Gold Bars for your trouble. Each Gold Bar fetches $500. Either sell the bars to a Fence or donate to it to your camp funds. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The episode's title is taken from the line "All that glitters is not gold", used most commonly in William Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice. Trophies/Achievements Completing this Stranger mission strand contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption 2